Virtual reality (VR) systems may be used to simulate realistic visual experiences. For example, VR systems may enable users to experience a fully immersed experience in a virtual reality world.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.